


Secret Bets

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint secretly make bets on the quidditch games the stakes of this one could be high. What happens? Which team wins? Go Go Gryffindor





	Secret Bets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Platform 9 3/4s House Unity Drabble Contest. We had to pick a character from a house that was not our own and write 100-600 words. 
> 
> I chose Oliver Wood from Gryffindor and then paired him with Marcus Flint from my own house.

 Oliver Wood stood on the Quidditch pitch, hidden behind the bleachers watching the Slytherins train, they were getting good and their tactics had improved since the last year. Flint was flying around watching his players train and Oliver hoped he would notice him soon so he could get what he had come for over with and get back to the Common Room for the pre game party, the Weasley Twins has managed to get some Firewhiskey and it looked to be building up to a good night.

Oliver cast a shining light spell he had created that would only show to the person who it was aimed at and waited for Marcus to come down he moved over to the tunnel under his notice me not charm so Marcus could say he was running to the toilet and waited.

It wasn’t long before the Slytherin Captain came down the tunnel and spoke, “Come out Wood, I haven’t got long.”

Dropping the disillusionment charm he stepped out of the shadow, “What’s the stakes this time?”

“I’d say we up the ante, last time was a simple bet of us admitting something we could tell no other, this time has to be a continuation of that secret.” Marcus said in a voice that was dripping with challenge.

“We can’t, both of us are from families that would never approve.”

“No one but us have to know…”

Oliver nodded, “Fine. We up the ante.” They shook hands and Oliver disillusioned himself again and walked away knowing he had to had to win no matter the cost.

**oOo**

Gryffindor walked out onto the pitch, Oliver in front watching the Slytherins come from the opposite side of the pitch Marcus was smirking at Oliver while they shook hands. Mounting their broom and the game that had Oliver stressing for weeks began both captains pushing their teams to the brink to come out the other side as the winner.

Both sides didn’t understand why the captains were pushing them so hard but they accepted it and played harder.

The game was close and there wasn’t a point between the two houses, the crowd was going wild. Draco and Harry furiously searching for the Snitch knowing whoever got it wouldn’t have an angry captain on their hands.

Harry spotted the snitch first and both sides stopped playing to watch the seekers, Harry’s Firebolt was slightly faster and he caught the snitch. Oliver flew up and pulled him into a crushing hug, “Thank you Harry. Butter beer is on me.”

The teams flew to their respective locker rooms and left, the only two remaining behind were Oliver and Marcus.

Meeting in the Gryffindor locker room they stood separately, staring at one another, “Congratulations your Seeker was slightly faster. What do you want as your prize?”

Oliver walked forward grabbed the lapel of Marcus’ robes and pulled him to him, lowering his lips to the other boys he kissed him for the first time. Both losing themselves in the kiss.

Pulling back slightly Marcus said, “Go Go Gryffindor!” With a smirk across his features he turned and walked away. Maybe these bets were a good idea afterall. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!!!


End file.
